Lighting systems and housings are well known in the art. These prior art housings suffer from a number of drawbacks. Halogen systems provide a single beam of light useful for illuminating large areas (flood) or as a spot. However, halogen lights are fragile and require replacement often which is troublesome and often dangerous. Halogen lamps burn excessively hotter than many other types of lamp. Light emitting diodes (LEDs) burn at a lower temperature and last longer, but fail to provide the intense, single beam illumination of a halogen light with a spot reflector. Halogen lights and LEDs are also disparate in size, making it impossible to simply replace a halogen spot light with an LED. Because of the difference in illumination provided by a halogen light and an LED, such a substitution would also fail to provide the same amount of light.
The foregoing example of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.